Ren Bokuto
Ren Bokuto '''is the teenage daughter of Koutarou Bokuto and Keiji Bokuto, she currently resides in San Myshuno with her parents alongside her brother Sora Bokuto and his boyfriend Samuel Rose. Ren with her brother are the first twin children of the series, being the younger twin. She and Sora were the second set of children to be introduced. Description Ren is tall, slim girl with long wavy black hair and blue-green eyes. Her coloring is likely inherited from her father Akaashi (Keiji), and her height from Bokuto (Koutarou). She is taller than her twin brother Sora. As she grew into her looks in her teenage years, her beauty has been recognized by many of her age. Thus she is normally quite lucky in love and attraction. Ren's style is one of the most notable; her general fearlessness when it comes to clothes can be described as edgy and very fashion-forward. This was likely influenced by Eita Semi who was like a third parent to her, who is a stylist. A gallery of all of her outfits can be accessed here. On her 17th birthday, she got a nose piercing on her right side. Ren's personality is bold, energetic, and candid. As a very intuitive person, she has no problem picking up on social cues and loves to meet with new people. She has a mischievous side to her, coming out strongly around her closest family and friends, as well as those she is trying to flirt with. Her more teasing interactions can sometimes get her into a bit of trouble but otherwise she is a good-natured and fun-loving person. Since she was young she displayed natural intellect across all boards meaning she excels at most skills she picks up; as a child she was a few grades ahead in terms of her mental development. Growing up in a very affluent home and privileged place in society, she can display an insensitive side. With the world at her fingertips she has somewhat of a carefree and hedonistic way of living. Toddlerhood Ren as a toddler was full of energy, having the Wild trait. She loved to sprint around the apartment and play in the kitchen counters. Her favorite things to do were to play-wrestle with her father Bokuto, who she became very attached to. Being a very social child, she had no problem talking to strangers and meeting new people. On toddler playdates, her energy sometimes scared other kids due to her forward nature. Childhood Ren began to grow into her natural talents while she was a child, becoming very socially, artistically, and mentally skilled. She was able to 'dominate' her homework and complete school assignments with ease, staying on top of the pack in terms of grades. She was also quite popular, meeting other children with ease as she liked to hang out on top of the monkey bars in parks. As a child, she and the other children of the First Generation created a group called Haikyuu Kidz, and regularly spent time together. She had good relationships with all of them as most were around or the same age as her. When Ren was 10, she developed a mean streak where she was argumentative and begun to challenge her parents' authority. Bokuto was quick to discipline her, giving her time-outs and sending her to do chores. This led to a strained relationship with her father whom she had a great relationship with before. However, with some guidance from Akaashi and Semi, she grew out of this streak and repaired her relationship with Bokuto, becoming very close once again. Oh, Puberty Ren was excited and ready to become a teenager and bloomed into her looks. She began to experiment more with the way she dressed and her parents gave her all the liberty to do so. She was a target for attention being Bokuto's daughter and because of her eclectic style and outspoken personality, she was originally bullied for a short while in her freshmen year by a few upperclassmen who were likely envious of her. This caused her to doubt herself and she experienced teenage angst for the first time often coming home from school in angry moods. Bokuto noticed this quickly and encouraged her to live truly and fully and began to mentor her in boxing as an outlet for her to release her frustrations. By holding her head up and maintaining her status as a top student, she began to make a lot of friends and soon became popular at school and attracted a lot of attention from boys. She made a group called the Girl Gang with her closest friends whom she would hang out with a lot. Her mischievous and rebellious side started to come out in her sophomore year, often sneaking out of the house and convincing her friends to go to parties on a school night. She's been asked out by a lot of people but has turned them down, as she didn't find many of them very interesting. This changed in her junior year, when she met bad boy Ali Nunez, through her brother Sora and started to develop a crush on him. He asked her to hang out at the mall and she went, revealing her crush to him and they started dating. Initially intrigued by the air of mystery around him and the fact that he would take her out to parties, she was happy in the relationship. However, as of late, her interest in him has dwindled. Her need for constant stimulation and excitement is being met less, with Ali putting in less effort into their relationship. Ren started to hang out and flirt with other people, kissing Wolfgang Munch and Keller Harms, two seniors at a party. She has also has been hanging out with classmate Shelley Lin, who she has been flirtatious with as well. Recently, she was caught having sex with Ali by Akaashi. It was an awkward experience, and after that her relationship with her parent became tense as he started to enforce stricter rules on her social life. She argued with him when he tried to enforce a 9pm curfew, eventually pushing it to 11pm. While she and Akaashi still have a good relationship, she feels frustrated as she has been able to sneak out less. When Sammy, Sora's boyfriend, moved into the household Ren thought it was unfair that their parents so easily let her brother's boyfriend move in with Sora, but she understood the complexity of the situation and overcame her jealousy. She and Sammy have become good friends, playing chess and video games regularly as well as doing higher-level homework together. Notable Relationships Ren has great relationships with a lot of people, so this section will only highlight her most significant ones. Romantic *Ali Nunez' Ren met Ali while they were in their junior year, developing a crush on him before going on to date him. Ali was originally friends with Sora, having met in Music class which is how Ren got introduced to him. He was the first person that intrigued Ren, being quite cool and mysterious compared to the other boys she knew. Their first date as a couple was to the beach, where Ali used a fake ID to get them both drinks from the bar. After about two months of dating, Ren snuck Ali into her room at night and lost her virginity to him. Their relationship was very harmonious for a while, them constantly surprising the other by inviting them to spontaneous things, however it has started dwindling out due as Ren feels that Ali is putting in less effort when they hang out. Ali being quite closed-off also sometimes makes it hard for Ren to engage him. ren-ali-1.png|Ren and Ali meet for the first time when Sora invites him to the house ren-ali-6.png|Ren and Ali at Waterside Warble, a karaoke place Friendly *'Eita Semi' Ren and Semi have a very close relationship, with Semi being like a third parent to her. When Ren was a toddler, Semi spent a lot of time at the Bokuto household looking after the kids while Bokuto or Akaashi were at work. Ren really admires and looks up to Semi and his work, it being a huge inspiration to her interest and experimentation with clothes. She and Semi often like to talk about fashion and the arts, with him gifting Ren an easel for one of her birthdays as well as a lot of look books over the years. After Semi left to work overseas for a few years, Ren kept in regular contact with him over the phone. When he returned, Ren was overjoyed. semi-ren-1.png|Ren as a toddler with Semi *'Umeko Daichi' Ren and Umeko have been friends since they were kids and have a great relationship together. Despite being quite contrasting personalities, the girls have a mutual understanding of each other. Ren likes to encourage Umeko to not be so up-tight, convincing her to go to parties and introducing her to new people. When Umeko was upset over Hideki Iwaizumi dating her good friend Andrea, Ren was the person that consoled her and took her out on a shopping spree to cheer her up. *'Hideki Iwaizumi' Ren and Hideki are good friends, with Hideki once having a crush on her. She rejected his advances, asking to just be friends as she knew of Sora's crush on his best friend. With both of them being popular at school they share a similar social circle and are often seen together at parties. Ren secretly thinks that his girlfriend, Andrea, is boring (but she keeps these opinions to herself). *'Sasha Stallings' Sasha is a new transfer at Ren's high school and her best friend, the girls having similar personalities and interests. Sasha is part of the Girl Gang and managed to fit in well with the rest of Ren's social circle. As of late, Ren has been trying to introduce Sasha to Hideki as she believes that they would be good together. Family *'Koutarou Bokuto' Ren loves her father Bokuto a lot, sustaining a very close relationship over the years. Bokuto is always the first persons she goes to when dealing with something as she knows her father will always have her back. Both fun-loving personalities, they like spending time together, whether it be bowling, ice-skating, or watching sports. She has always been fascinated by Bokuto's life as a celebrity and admires him for the amount of work he puts into his career and image. Occasionally, she is followed by paparazzi trying to get pictures of the family and she and Bokuto often like to joke with them, pulling faces or doing stunts. Ren often likes to tease Bokuto, calling him 'lame' especially when he tries to goof off in front of her friends, but it is all in good fun. She appreciates the freedom Bokuto gives her to live her life and admires his social skills and abilities to make relationships with people. *'Keiji Bokuto' To Ren, Akaashi has always been the slightly stricter parent (aside during her childhood when it was Bokuto), but the two still have a great relationship together. Akaashi was always the person who encouraged her to develop her skills and help her out with school projects when she was younger. He gave her one of his old film cameras for her 15th birthday, and it is her most prized possession at the moment. She really admires Akaashi's work ethic and dedication, hoping to one day be as successful and respected as he is among his peers. While the two aren't as close as she is with Bokuto, they have a lot of love for each other and often like to share ideas. *'Sora Bokuto''' Ren and Sora are very close siblings, but very different people. With Ren being a much more open and social child, she often had to act a social buffer to Sora in public while they were children as he was always quite shy. When they were children, they got into arguments quite often, fighting over who was the better twin. But since then, they have matured into people who respect and love each other. Ren was the first person who found out about Sora's crush on Hideki, figuring it out instead of the other telling her. She was supportive of him, especially when Hideki ended up dating classmate Andrea. She was also the first person who found out about Sammy, catching him and her brother kissing in the outdoor patio of their home. While the two have different social groups than the other, they like to catch up after school, giving each other advice and gossiping about the on-goings in high school. Aspirations Serial Romantic - In progress Trivia *Ren's favourite food is tajine. She has the highest spice tolerance in the family, beating everyone at the Spice Market Spice Challenge *Her best subjects at school are Maths, English Literature, and Studio Art *As a child, Ren was scared of the family cat Naito *Ren wears contacts, not liking the way glasses look on her *She once pulled a prank at school with Hideki where they tried to litter the teacher's common room with cups of water, but Hideki ended up trapping himself in the process. Ren found it so funny and laughed so hard that they both ended up getting caught *Ren has always been slightly jealous of her brother's light-colored hair